Dragon Ball Beyond
Dragon Ball Beyond (ドラゴンボールビヨンド, Doragon Bōru Biyondo), can be abbreviated as DBB, is a fan fiction created by Aidan0007 and is currently in development. Prologue The series is takes place in a timeline if Beerus, the God of Destruction, never woke up. Instead of the Beerus saga happening, the plot is replaced with a Saiyan family including Corn, his wife Kapushi, and son Bean seeking refuge after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Despite their long search, they finally find Earth where they encounter the Z Fighters. Corn never wanted to conquer planets and had a different heart then the rest of the other Saiyans did so he and Goku became friends. During that saga, Goku and Corn train. Afterwards, events from Resurrection "F" occur with some changes. Goku never unlocked Super Saiyan God thus didn't have Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan to beat Golden Frieza, although in this case, Goku unlocks a new form, that of, Super Saiyan 4 (note: although this is basically Super Saiyan God but with white hair, this SSJ4 is not meant to be the one from GT as this takes place in an alternate timeline before those events). In this timeline, we do not learn of the multiverse so this is so new plots are introduced. Android 17 and his family are attacked by another android created by Dr. Gero before his death. In the saga, it is later to be revealed as Android 1, an android who presumably died but managed to survive. Since Dragon Ball Super never really developed 17, we get a few scenes with 17 and his family. 3 months later, we see Bean bonding with a teenage Goten and Trunks who demonstrate fusion and their techniques. In the months, Corn and Vegeta become best friends as they were in their childhood. Kapushi gets along with Chi-Chi and Bulma who teaches her what humans do. Just as the Z Fighters thought they were in peace, a new threat from another dimension - the Dark Realm, enter Earth. The visitors introduce themselves as the Shadow Legion and are lead by their king - Orikon. This prompts the Galactic Patrol to join the battle. Eventually, they're defeated and are imprisoned at Galactic Police. About a month before the actual Beyond storyline begins, a martial arts tournament is announced. Goku and Vegeta decide to stay out of this tournament. However, Goten, Trunks and Corn are suggested by Gohan to enter in junior division. Corn is the winner of the tournament and during one of his matches, he unlocks Super Saiyan, exciting Goten and Trunks. Time jump to post-GT, all it's events stay except the Super Saiyan 4 scenes from GT are replaced with this version of SSj4 although instead of Gogeta, they fuse into Vegito using potara. Supreme Kai is there in the final saga and teaches everyone about Omega Shenron and the Shadow Star Dragon Balls just to give us some extra lore. Time jump to post-GT, about five years also after the defeat of Omega Shenron, we see a mysterious figure in a space ship hovering over Earth whilst monitoring the timeline thus setting up events for the main Dragon Ball Beyond story. Sagas Prime saga Following the aftermath of the defeat of Omega Shenron, the Z Fighters are once again are faced by a new rival - Prime, when an ancient being who monitors Earth's timeline called the Observer appears to warn them about the threat (saga currently in development) Blizzard saga Sometime after the Prime Saga, Blizzard, an Icejin, escapes custody of the Time Patrol and is accidentally thrown into another timeline where he meets his ancestor's greatest foe - Goku. (saga currently in development) Characters Main *Goku *Vegeta *Corn Supporting *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Kapushi *Goten *Videl *Pan *Mr. Satan *Trunks *Bulla *Bean *The Observer Villains Pre-Beyond *Frieza *Android 1 *King Orikon Appearing in Beyond *Prime (Prime saga) *Blizzard (Blizzard saga) Transformations Saiyan transformations *'Great Ape': The default transformation when a Saiyan, with a tail, stares at the sun for too long. (only mentioned) *'Super Saiyan': The default Super Saiyan form often unlocked through rage. *'Super Saiyan 2': The level that of beyond a Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 3': The level that of beyond a Super Saiyan 2. As a side effect, SSj3 drains alot of stamina. *'Super Saiyan 4': A level which is equal to a God according to the Supreme Kai. Some say it could possibly match the God of Destruction's power. (This form is not to be confused with the Super Saiyan 4 form appearing in Dragon Ball GT, this form is exclusive to Dragon Ball Beyond) Gallery Corn.png|Base Corn|link=Corn Super Saiyan Corn.png|Super Saiyan Corn